If Only I Could Tell You
by Gentle Memoriz
Summary: Kouga visits Ayame's village to find her kidnapped by Naraku. What is Naraku planning to make her do? And what lengths would Kouga go to save her? I promise this will be interesing. )


Title: If Only I Could Tell You

Disclaimer: I own everything! MUHAHAHAH! lolx, no, i'm just kidding. if only i DID own it all. lolx. so, no i don't own anything... not yet...hahaha

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I wrote anything. And the two stories that I've began will be deleted soon and re-written so you guys don't have to bother with that anymore. However, I hope you all will enjoy this fic. And leave some reviews! Thank you!

Chapter One

"Come on. I'm leaving," Kouga said, standing up after taking a long drink from a river and started to run. 

Hakaku and Ginta stood up and ran after them like they always had. "Kouga, wait!"

After traveling for a few minutes, Kouga suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air. "This seems familiar."

Hakaku looked around after taking a few long breaths of air. "It looks like we're near the north of the mountain," he observed.

"North? Isn't that where--" Ginta started.

"Ayame and her grandfather is," Kouga finished the statement for him. He didn't really want to go see Ayame. Because if he did, she would run all over him and say how she's going to be his wife. But on the other hand, if he didn't go see the Elder, they could easily sniff him out and say he was being disrespectful. The last thing he needed was another enemy.

"Kouga, what are you thinking?" Hakaku asked.

"Be quiet," he said, still trying to make his decision. "Mountain, or no mountain?"

"I say mountain, then we can see the elder and maybe take a break!" Ginta raised his hand.

"I say... yeah, I agree with Ginta," Hakaku said.

'Of course they would say mountain. They're not the ones that will be all hung over by Ayame', Kouga thought. And they want to take a break. After fidgeting for about half an hour, he thought it would be best if he went to see the Elder. And Ayame isn't that bad. He could blow her off rather easily. "Fine, let's go up the mountain."

---

Ayame turned as she heard a messenger running their way, shouting, "Kouga's back! Kouga's back!" 'Kouga?' she thought. She was about to cheer in happiness but suddenly she remembered that Kouga didn't like her. If she annoyed him, he would just yell at her and be even more annoyed with her. "Stay calm," she told herself.

She saw Kouga and his two comrades walk into their little village. Even when he walked past her, she ignored him. Then he suddenly turned around. "Ayame, I haven't seen you in a while."

Ayame stood up from what she was weaving. She forced a small smile. "Hi... Kouga," she said, uncertainly. "Are you here to see Grandpa?"

He nodded. "Yes." He stared at her for a minute, then walked away to where the Elder was, giving her a wave.

---

Kouga knelt down. "Elder."

The old wolf looked at him for a minute. "Kouga, what brings you here?"

"I was in town. So I decided to come see what was going on," he said.

"Nothing really. Have you tracked down Naraku yet?" the Elder asked.

Kouga sighed. "No. Still no sign of him."

The elder observed him. "Feel no worry, young one. The time will eventually come." He looked up into the moon. "It's getting late. Go get your rest."

Kouga stepped out of the Elder's territory and walked towards the waterfalls. When he came into view, he saw a figure wetting itself with water. Going closer, he saw the girl jumped into water and washed herself. Going closer, he hid behind the bushes and and saw that it was Ayame. He watched Ayame dress and then stepped out of the bushes. "Ayame."

Ayame saw him and turned to him, still drying her hair. "Kouga."

Kouga stepped closer to her. "So... how've you been?"

"Fine," she said.

'Is she over me?' Kouga asked himself. "So, have you been training lately? Anything interesting going on?"

Ayame chuckled uncertainly. "Well, Grandpa's trying to marry me off to some guy."

"Who?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Someone who will help me when I become leader."

"I see..." Kouga sat down against a rock. He looked into the moving water and saw his reflection. Suddenly, a rainbow appeared in the water. He looked in the sky. The moon's light reflected in the water. "A rainbow." he whispered. "The moon's rainbow." He looked up at Ayame. "Ayame... after Naraku is dead and I'm still alive, do you expect me to marry you?"

Ayame didn't turn around. Her throat felt very tight, but she managed to utter a "It doesn't matter. You don't remember anyway."

Kouga smelled tears, but decided not to acknowledge it. "But if I did make a promise-"

Ayame cut him off by kicking the water and getting rid of the rainbow. "'If you can't handle it, then I'll make you my wife, Ayame.' Wasn't that what you said?" she asked quietly. "But you can say those words to anyone, can't you? You never meant it, did you?" Her bangs covered her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore." Without another wordm she turned and walked away.

---

Kouga was playing with some of the wolf children in the pack. Then, he looked up as he heard some wolves walk out. He saw the Elder and a few other wolves heading out. "Elder, where are you going?"

The Elder looked serious. "It's Ayame. She has been captured."

"Captured? By who?"

Looking him straight in the eye, the Elder said, "Naraku."

"Naraku? Why would he take Ayame?"

"I don't know. But I have to go save my granddaughter."

Kouga stopped him. "No, Elder. You're still ill. I'll go bring her back."

"Very well, I leave her in your... hands," he said.

'Would it kill him to save 'capable'?' Kouga thought to himself.

---

Kouga followed Ayame's scenet. It seemed strange, though. Why didn't Naraku cover her scent? But there was no time hesitate. Naraku would probably do anything to Ayame. Suddenly, sharp leaves flew out at him. He dodged them and stood on his guard. "Who is it?"

Stepping out of the shadows, a figure appeared in front of Kouga. His eyes widened. "Ayame!"

fanart 


End file.
